This invention relates to conduit systems, and in particular, to guide for the installation of wiring through junction boxes.
The current practice for wiring an apartment house or other type building with a plurality of floors is to install a number of junction boxes with interconnecting conduits. In today""s society, there are a number of wires, such as for telephones, communications, power, entertainment, and the like, being passed through the conduits and junction boxes. In order to place wires in the conduit/junction box system, a steel fish tape is passed through the conduit and the wires are pulled in and through by means of this tape. This work is accomplished by installing one or more wires at a time as additional individual stations are required. While the sections of conduit pipe connected to the junction box tops and bottoms and side to side are in alignment, it is difficult to pass the fish tape from one conduit section through the junction box and then cause it to enter the conduit pipe section directly opposite. If fishing straight through the junction box cannot be accomplished, which is the usual case, the workman must open one or more of the intermediate junction boxes to guide the fish tape through. Installation of wires in conduit systems has been found to involve time-consuming operations because of the many intermediate steps required.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to overcome the difficulties now encountered in the installation of wires through conduit/junction box systems.
The present invention overcomes the difficulties of installing wires through a conduit/junction box system by providing a removable tube within each junction box so that opposite conduit pipes are interconnected and the installation fish tape has a travel-smooth path without being obstructed by a junction box.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated a preferred embodiment of the invention.